chica misteriosa, gran cambio
by deya.gaytan.1
Summary: que pasaría si en el mundo de naruto, existiera una persona mas una persona que se creía no existía, pero que esa persona lograra junto a nuestro héroe crear un gran cambio en el mundo shinobi, ademas de lograr su sueño.¿quien es su amor?, muchos problemas románticos y humorísticos, para encontrar a la persona correcta.


TITULO chica misteriosa, gran cambio.

CAPITULO. 1. SORPRESA!

NOTAS: la historia de naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, aun creci viendolos... no me pertenecen solo le pertencen a suc reador masashi kishimoto, solo escribo esto por pura diversion, y no quiero conseguir ningun benefio de esto.

personaje-habla-

personaje:piensa:

Una figura nueva entrando por la puerta, acompañada de un animal.

Aunque todavía no amanecía pero no faltaba mucho para que el sol saliera,

La figura desconocida hablaba-ah!... por fin en casa

Mascota-tu fuiste la que quiso tomarse tres años más para volver- fingiendo que le importa

La chica-naa… como si realmente importará, tengo varias razones para volver y más para a verme tardado tanto

Mascota-si…claro lo que digas…que te hayas medio perdido no tiene nada que ver

Chica-maldito kurama…-dijo en un susurro- bien a ver si no mal recuerdo el hokage se encuentra en el edificio con fuego escrito en grande rojo…-mirando a todas partes hasta que diviso el edificio que buscaba-bien ya lo encontré… vamos kurama

Después de decir eso ella desapareció y apareció corriendo por los tejados a una velocidad increíble, para llegar lo más pronto posible con el hokage.

CON NARUTO.

Naruto apenas y se estaba despertando, solo había abierto un ojo cuando sintió un chakra vagamente familiar (cuando la chica desconocida comenzó a correr), salió rápidamente a ver por el balcón que poseía su casa y trato de sentir de dónde provenía ese chakra pero tan pronto como lo sintió desapareció.

Naruto-que habrá sido eso… si sintió como si… no eso es imposible…. Tal vez fue solo mi imaginación.

LA TORREO HOKAGE.

La chica aterrizo en el suelo y una pequeña sonrisa se muestra en su rostro como comenzó a correr y subir las escaleras a una velocidad de persona normal, aunque para ese tiempo ya estaba amaneciendo.

Ella corrió por las escaleras y entro siguió un pasillo que la llevo a una puerta suponiendo que era la del hokage, suponiendo quien era la persona con ese cargo lo noto cuando venía corriendo en el monte hokage.

La chica respiro hondo y entro sin llamar a la puerta.

Chica-hola hokage oba-chan… -dijo cuando entro y al instante fue recibida con una pluma que esquivo con mucha facilidad.

Tsunade-maldición aprende a tocar… oh!.. Eres tú ya te avías tardado en regresar…-dijo sorprendida

Chica-si… a mí no me parece mucho tiempo –feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Tsunade-bien… ven cuéntame cómo te fue… además creo que ya te mereces tu bandana no… ¡SHIZUNE! -grito a su asistente

Chica-sí, esto… tsunade-sama… tengo que pedirle un favor- con cara seria

Tsunade-para que uses ese tono… hace de ser algo muy grave… ven siéntate y cuéntame- dijo seria ofreciéndole una silla

La chica sintió y se sentó.

CON NARUTO.

Naruto se despertó como todo los días y fue a reunirse con su equipo en el puente.

Cuando llego se encontró con sakura, sai, los saludo pero después pregunto

Naruto-he… sakura-chan… aun no llega kakashi-sensei- al notar que no estaba

Sakura-no Naruto…a pesar de que llegas un ahora tarde… kakashi-sensei no ha llegado

Naruto-a que bueno-aliviado de que kakashi no estuviera

Una hora y media después.

Kakashi-sensei-hola mis estudiantes…-alzando la mano mientras aparecía tras una cortina de humo

Naruto y sakura-¡LLEGAS TARDE!

Kakashi-perdón, perdón es que me encontré con un gato negro y tuve que cambiar de ruta.-inventando una excusa

Naruto y sakura-MENTIRA

Kakashi-bueno… recuerden que hay que ir con hokage-sama

Naruto-cierto a ver si puedo convencerla para que nos dé una misión rango A-muy emocionado

Los cuatro shinobi se dirigieron hacia la torre del hokage y entraron justo cuando estaban en la puerta.

Tsunade-¡ESTAS LOCA, JAMAS MIENTRAS YO SE HA HOKAGE, NO SE MERECE MI PERDON!-grito enfurecida

Naruto y sakura se asustaron tenían muecas de horror en su rostro, tsunade está de mal humor una palabra en falso y los tendría un mes entero en misione de rango D. por otro lado sai solo se rio aun que tenía una gota de sudor en su rostro, kakashi solo se rio.

Kakashi toco a la puerta y escucharon un "entre" proveniente de adentro. Entraron y vieron a tsunade encabronada en su silla, shizune sobándose un oído, mientras tonton se escondía tras ella, pero encontraron a una chica con el pelo rubio, largo hasta la mitad de la cintura recogido en dos coletas, y un atuendo con una capa que empezaba en la cintura naranja con llamas negras y una chamarra negra. Es lo que podían ver desde atrás.

Chica-maldición… te prefiero cuando esta borracha… al menos así no me dejarías sorda.

Los cuatro shinobi entraron y cerraron la puerta en eso.

Tsunade-ah!... kakashi… maldición, y yo que creí que hoy sería un buen día…-irritada y frotándose la cabeza con las manos-kakashi, Naruto, sakura, sai… vengan que les voy a dar una misión aprovechando que ya llego.

Sakura se le que viendo a la chica y noto algo que le llamo la atención, era hermosa y mucho, lo cual por alguna razón la ponía celosa así que no lo soporto más.

Sakura-etto…¿quién eres tú?

La chica si noto cuando los shinobis entraron pero no les prestó atención directamente, pero 21cuando sakura le pregunto, claro que respondió.

Chica-oh yo!… me llamo Naruko… Naruko namikaze-uzumaki-dijo volteándose a lo cual quedó al descubierto su rostro, lo cual dejo en shock a sakura por su rostro y a Naruto por su apellido aunque sai también se sorprendió lo escondió muy bien.

Kurama-hey... mocosos despierten!

Naruto-eh…. EH! KYUBI, ESTA AQUÍ, PERO!- grito sorprendido y dejando sordos a sakura y sai, y después se levantó la playera y soltó un poco de chakra para notar que el sello estuviera bien-el sello está bien… ¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?

Tsunade ya tenía dolor de cabeza y con Naruto paranoico tenía un volcán como cabeza.

Tsunade-YA CALLATE NARUTO, CON UN DEMONIO!-irritada gritando a todo pulmón.

Naruko-maldición… hokage oba-chan… nos vas a dejar sordos… de haber sabido que estarías así me hubiera traído unos tapones.-dijo sobándose sus oídos

Kurama-el que sufre más soy yo… mi oídos son muy sensibles-dijo haciendo un puchero

Tsunade-si se callan un mero minuto… les explicare todo….-dijo entre dientes, al ver que todos se callaron- shizune… por favor trae las cosas-más clamada

Shizune-si… hokage –sama-dijo mientras salía.

Naruto-te apellidas uzumaki- sorprendido- como yo, ah mi nombre es Naruto uzumaki

Sakura-yo soy… haruno sakura, y el- señalando a sai-es sai… ah y el –señalando a kakashi-es…-fue interrumpida

Naruko-gracias sakura, pero ya conozco a kakashi-sensei

Sakura-¿lo conoces?

Naruko-si… larga historia.

Sakura-aunque, te apellidas igual que Naruto… no serán primos –dijo pensativa y confundida

Tsunade-son hermanos

Naruto- ¡QUE TENGO UNA HERMANA!-grito a todo pulmón

Naruko-valla así que él es mi hermano- sonriendo-sí que es ruidoso

Kurama-así que tú eres mi otro contenedor- mirando a Naruto

Sai-me pregunto quién será el mayor-con la misma cara monótona

Tsunade-Naruto es el mayor…y si kurama Naruto también es un jinchuricki

Naruto- a que te refieres con también… acaso mi hermana también es un jinchuricki-sorprendido

Kurama-claro

En eso entra shizune con varias cosas.

Shizune-aquí están hokage-sama-dijo entregándole todos los objetos a tsunade.

Tsunade- bien… sakura, sai lo que van a oír no tiene que salir de estas paredes entendido-en tono muy serio-Naruto, Naruko… responde a todas sus preguntas incluyendo quienes son sus padres, con la condición de que no interrumpan -totalmente seria

Naruto-enserio-dijo sorprendido, tragando grueso

Tsunade-bien…-tomo unas carpetas y las abrió-ella… su nombre es kushina uzumaki o como la conocían en su escuadrón Anbu… el demonio rojo…ella es su madre-abriendo una carpeta y sacando una fotografía.-y el… su nombre es Minato namikaze o como se le conoce en el pueblo yondaime hokage…-abrió la carpeta y saco la fotografía –él es su padre-

Naruto, sakura, y Naruko se quedaron estáticos.

Tsunade-bien, ellos son sus padres… la noche que el kyubi ataco, ya sabrán la historia… es un encubrimiento…el 10 de octubre hace 16 años nació Naruto… kurama puedes seguir…-fastidiada

Kurama a sintió y se colocó en el centro del escritorio.

Kurama-kushina fue mi anterior jinchuricki, y durante el embarazo el sello se debilita lo cual aprovecho un enemigo para apoderarse de mi poder, después de que Naruto nació, apareció el enemigo…uchiha madara…el cual me extrajo de kushina y me controlo con el sharingan y me utilizo para atacar la aldea, tu padre no se encontraba porque casi te asesina madara Naruto así que desapareció y te llevo a un lugar seguro cuando regreso encontró que el sello de kushina había sido removido, se enfrentó a madara durante un tiempo, ya que para detenerme primero debía caer madara, después de que madara escapara, tu padre fue por tu madre y tu… para sellarme en ti con el fuinjutsu, mientras tu madre que seguía ligada a mí me retuvo con las cadenas de chakra… y me sello a costa de su vida y la vida de kushina…

Sakura-pero entonces es imposible que Naruko sea hermana de Naruto..-dijo confundida

Kurama-kushina no murió al instante… después de eso una barrera se disipo y un grupo de ninjas fue a ver a kushina y a su padre… su padre estaba muerto… pero kushina seguía viva cuando comenzaron a sanarla entro en labor de parto y los ninjas médico que se encontraban solo ayudaron con el parto… una vez que Naruko nació kushina pudo ver el rostro de su hija y al ninja que estaba con ella le dio los nombres de sus dos hijos antes de morir.

Tsunade-esa es la historia de cómo los dos se convirtieron en jinchuricki y la muerte de sus padres.

Naruto-¿pero si mi hermana no había nacido como es posible que el kyubi este sellando en ella?-dijo confundido

Kurama-Naruko seguía en el vientre, cuando separan a un jinchuricki de su bestia con cola el jinchurick muere, cuando fui sellado todavía estaba ligado con tu madre la cual llevaba en su vientre a Naruko, el sello tuvo un error y termine separado en dos cuerpos.-dijo como si nada

Tsunade-bien…esto es suyo-entregando dos juegos de llaves y una caja mediana-estas son las llaves de la casa de sus padres, fue dañada durante el ataque, pero fue reconstruida…-entregando un papel con una dirección-esta es la dirección-y en esta caja se encuentran tres pergaminos uzumaki… con las cosas de sus padres y todo lo que se encontraba en su casa-abriendo la caja la cual contenía tres pergaminos uno amarillo, uno rojo y otro naranja.

Tsunade-Naruto, Naruko… ¿desean que la aldea se entere de quienes eran sus padres?-pregunto seria

Naruto-no, si me han de reconocer que se por mi propia fuerza, no porque soy el hijo del yondaime hokage, no viviré a su sombra- serio como solo Naruto puede estar

Naruko-bien… si mi hermano quiere eso, está bien por mí, solo seré uzumaki-sonrió como Naruto

Tsunade-bien… como quieran….ah casi se me olvida-ella abrió un cajo de donde saco una bandana como la de Naruto solo que de un color más negro-toma… al fin eres un ninja Naruko…-colocándola frente a Naruko la cual solo asintió.

Sakura-¿te acabas de convertir en ninja?…-sorprendida

Naruko-si… es que estuvo en muchos viajes de entrenamiento que bueno es mi primera vez en konoha y pues nunca estuve en la academia- un poco tímida

Tsunade-así es… kakashi… necesito ver qué nivel pose Naruko, para ubicarla y tal vez con vertirla no se en chunnin o en jounnin…-dijo a kakashi que estaba leyendo su libro.

Kakashi-de acuerdo tsunade-sama…. Naruko mañana temprano en el campo de entrenamiento número 7, ir bien preparada…Naruto te guiara conoce muy bien ese campo…-dijo antes de desaparecer dejando humo.

Tsunade-bien… como llego Naruko… les daré el día libre, para que se puedan conocer mejor-dijo ya feliz y con un peso menos.

Todos sintieron y se retiraron, cuando salieron de la torre hokage.

Sai-yo me tengo que ir-dijo antes de desaparecer dejando solo humo.

Naruto-bien ¿Qué quieres hacer hermana?-pregunto con los brazos tras la cabeza

Naruko-bueno, no lose… que tal si me muestras la aldea, ya que bueno no conozco nada.-dijo un poco apenada.

Sakura-bueno yo también me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento-dijo cuando ya se estaba yendo- adiós Naruto, un placer conocerte Naruko…- dijo corriendo y despidiéndose con la mano.

Naruto-adiós sakura-chan…-dijo feliz

Naruko noto la cara de alegría que puso su hermano al despedirse de sakura, y se contuvo una pequeña risa.

Naruto-bueno… esto por donde empezamos-dijo pensativo.

Naruko-por qué no me muestras tus lugares favoritos y luego seguimos con los que estén cerca.- dijo feliz.

Naruto-oh!... buena idea onne-chan-dijo muy feliz-entonces ven ya sé por dónde empezar

Así los dos comenzaron a caminar y llegaron por supuesto a ichiraku ramen, y luego siguieron caminando Naruto le mostro las tiendas, la florería yamanaka y cuando llegaron a una librería.

De repente oyeron que alguien llamaba a Naruto.

¿?-naruto-kun…-dijo detrás de Naruto varios pasos

Naruko-nii-chan… ahorita vengo no tardo-dijo antes de salir corriendo ignorando si su hermano le había respondido o no.

Naruko salió corriendo a la librería, cuando hinata había logrado llegar con Naruto.

Naruto-si…-Naruko ya se había ido- etto hola hinata-dijo cuando hinata ya estaba junto a-… ¿ya regresaron de su misión?-dijo un poco sorprendido

Hinata-si…naruto-kun… volvimos hace un par de horas…¿Quién era la chica, que estaba caminando junto a ti?

CON NARUKO.

Naruko entro como rayo en la librería, y compro varios libros sobre la historia de la aldea, sobre el yondaime, y una revista que hablaba sobre el ranking de ninjas en konoha, de quien era más apuesto… una vez que pago salió caminando muy feliz pero de repente se encontró con un perro gigante.

Naruko-oh, hola perrito-dijo comenzando a acariciarle el cabello.

Kiba-¿Por qué carajos traes tu jutsu sexy, Naruto?-dijo un poco enojado y ruborizado.

Naruko al escuchar el nombre de su hermano volteo.

Naruko-¿conoces a mi hermano?-dijo confundida

Kiba-de que carajos hablas, tú no tienes hermanos, cabeza hueca, por favor desas el jutsu sexy-dijo serio

Naruko-oye, que te pasa, ni siquiera te conozco y llame estas insultando-dijo un poco enojada, aunque alzo la voz

Naruto le estaba explicando a hinata sobre su hermana, cuando escucho la voz de su hermana y salió corriendo a buscarla, pero cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina, lo que vio lo hizo reír y tener un poco de miedo.

Kiba en el suelo torciéndose de dolor, y Naruko parada junto a él diciéndole que le tenga más respeto a las mujeres.

Naruko-respeta a las mujeres!-dijo enojada, con la mano derecha en un puño y la otra mano con una bolsa

Kiba-maldición, Naruto estúpido-dijo en agonía-desde ¿cuando eso te enoja?

Naruto-esto… ¿qué paso aquí?

Shino, Kiba, Naruko voltearon en dirección de Naruto.

Kiba-demonios, ¿Por qué traes un kage bushin no jutsu combinado con el jutsu sexy, caminando por las calles?-dijo levantándose lentamente

Naruto-etto…hola Kiba, shino… -feliz como siempre

Naruko-oye… no soy un clon, mi nombre es Naruko uzumaki…-dijo un poco más relajada

Naruto-esto… bueno Kiba, shino, les presento a mi hermana… Naruko-dijo señalando a su hermana

Sino y Kiba se quedaron en blanco, literalmente estaban todos en blanco.

Naruto-onne-chan, te presento a unos de mis amigos…. Kiba inuzuka, el perro gigante es Akamaru compañero de Kiba y él es shino…. Aburame-señalando a ambos respectivamente

Kiba-tienes una hermana, y ella es tu hermana….¡¿espera desde cuando tienes una hermana?!, nunca la había visto en la aldea, ni en la academia-dijo confuso y luego enojado

Naruko- si soy su hermana, somos gemelos así que soy su hermana desde que nacimos-dijo tranquila-y nunca me habías visto, porque es la primera vez que vengo a konoha, no estuve en la academia, porque toda mi vida me la he pasado en viajes de entrenamiento…. Feliz inuzuka-dijo con toda tranquilidad

Kiba-si… okey gracias por la información y dime Kiba… hermosura-dijo tranquilo, tratando de coquetear pero al terminar de hablar fue recibido por dos golpes en la cabeza.

Kiba-ahhh!... y eso porque-dijo enojado, sobándose la cabeza

Naruto-oye no le digas así a mi hermana, aliento de perro!-dijo enojado

Naruko-no intentes coquetear conmigo!...Kiba-dijo enojada

Kiba-ya bueno pues-dijo en su tono habitual-shino, hinata…tenemos que irnos tsunade-sama, nos había llamado-dijo en su tono a sus compañeros, los cuales solo respondieron un si-un gusto haberlos visto pero tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo cuándo se iba él y su equipo caminando

Cuando el quipo 8 se había ido.

Naruto-aliento de perro, que se cree-dijo enojado mirando cómo se iba el equipo 8-ne… onne-chan, ¿Dónde te fuiste?-dijo volteando a ver a su hermana

Naruko-entre a la librería, a comprar un par de libros-dijo feliz

Naruto-ah… bueno ya se está haciendo de noche que te parece hermanita si te invito a comer ramen antes de ir a casa-dijo con una sonrisa

Naruko-me parece buena idea, hermano-dijo feliz

Así los dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a ichiraku, cuando los dos llegaron, entraron y se sentaron.

Naruto-hermanita… el ramen de ichiraku es créeme que el mejor del mundo-dijo muy feliz

Naruko-oh… a ver si es cierto, yo he comido ramen de muchas partes del mundo…-dijo feliz

Naruto-ha…. Ya verás hermanita, que es el mejor-dijo-dos platos de miso—dijo mientras llamaba al anciano.

Cuando los dos recibieron sus platillos, los dos comenzaron a comer a la misma velocidad.

Naruko-vaya tenías razón nii-san es el mejor ramen que he probado-dijo feliz colocando el plato en la mesa y ordenando otro

Naruto-te lo dije hermanita-dijo haciendo lo mismo que su hermana

Antes de que se dieran cuenta los dos ya tenía en su respectivo lado 6 cuentos de ramen vacíos, al verlo ambos se echaron a reír y cada quien pago por su comida.

Naruto-estoy lleno-dijo mientras se sobaba la pansa

Naruko-jajá… y como no estar lleno hermanito si comimos mucho-dijo mientras iba caminando.

Naruto-cierto tienes razón-dijo mientras también caminaba

Ya era de noche y los dos seguían caminando, Naruto guiando por que se dirigían a la casa de sus padres y Naruko no conocía la ruta. Mientras los dos iban caminando estaban platicando de sus aventuras, Naruto incluso nombro a sasuke.

Naruko pensó: vaya hermanito, tendrás una sorpresa en un par de días: Lo pensó cuando Naruto nombro a sasuke.

Ante de que se dieran cuenta, ya habían llegado a la casa de sus padres.

La casa era de dos pisos bastante grande, se encontraba sobre una montaña pequeña, pero para entrar eran unas escaleras pequeñas, la casa era blanca y se encontraba un poco lejos de la aldea así que relativamente estaban rodeados de árboles y para regresar a la aldea había que dar bastantes pasos hacia atrás y en contraria a la aldea, la casa era hermosa.

Naruto y Naruko- wooooo!-dijeron sorprendidos al ver la casa

Kurama-hey, si se van a quedar sorprendidos al ver la parte de afuera, de seguro se desmayan al ver el interior-dijo ya que apareció de la nada.

Naruto y Naruko entraron por inercia en la casa, al entrar había un pasillo pequeño con las escaleras para subir al segundo piso enfrente, a la derecha se encontraba una puerta que daba a una sala de estar grande con decorada con una sala blanca de lado izquierdo una puerta de cristal que daba a un jardín, se seguían derecho encontrarían un comedor para 6, y alado izquierdo del comedora unos pocos pasos una cocina, bien equipada, en la sala de estar había muebles a los cuales les faltaban adornos.

Naruto-wooooo!-dijo feliz-¿esta es la casa de nuestros padres?...-dijo feliz mirando muy emocionado por todo el piso de abajo

Naruko-es….una casa hermosa-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras estaba estática en la puerta de la sala

Kurama-y no han visto sus habitaciones-dijo mientras se acostaba en un sillón de la sala.

Naruto y Naruko-¿nuestras habitaciones?-dijeron sorprendidos

Así que los dos fueron en dirección de las escaleras, Naruko que era la más cercana fue la primera en subir seguida de Naruto, cuando subieron lo primero que vieron fue una ventana que mostraba aun de noche el monte hokage.

Naruto-wooooo…la mejor de todas las vistas-dijo feliz

Naruko-si la mejor vista-con una sonrisa

Naruto camino hacia las dos puertas que daban una frente a la otra una del lado izquierdo y otra de lado derecho.

Naruto-o cada puerta tiene su nombre-dijo mientras se paraba frente a la puerta del lado izquierdo-mira esta es mía, entonces esa es tuya-dijo señalando la otra puerta-hermana

Naruko-si Naruto-niisan-dijo mientras e acercaba a la puerta de su cuarto.

Cuando Naruko abrió la puerta encontró un cuarto muy espacioso, decorado en una esquina del cuarto estaba una ventana y una cama un poco grande junto a la cama un pequeño mueble, luego una puerta que daba a un baño. Del otro lado del cuarto un ropero un poco grande y frente a el un escritorio y en medio de ambos un balcón grande.

El cuarto de Naruto estaba acomodado de igual forma.

Naruto también se impresiono al ver su cuarto pero recordó la hora.

Naruto-wooooo-dijo impresionado-bueno Naruko, me tengo que ir ya es un poco tarde-dijo cuando comenzaba a irse

Naruko-no te quedas-dijo un poco triste

Naruto-si, pero tengo que ir a mi departamento, para comenzar a empacar así que tal vez mañana me mude-dijo feliz

Naruko-claro, hermano… mañana que termine la pelea con kakashi-sensei, voy a ir a ayudarte-dijo feliz-buenas noches, hermano-dijo feliz

Naruto-si, gracias, buenas noches Naruko-dijo feliz.

Naruko entro a su cuarto y Naruto se fue.

Cuando Naruko entro en el cuarto arrojo la mochila al piso frente al escritorio y la bolsa con los libros en el escritorio. Y se cambió se colocó su piyama muy parecida a la de Naruto solo que más femenina y se durmió, un rato después kurama subió y se durmió a su lado.

CON NARUTO.

Naruto corrió por los tejados asía su departamento con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cuando llego se cambió se colocó su piyama y su gorrito y se acostó, se quedó viendo el techo un rato.

Naruto-tengo una hermana, ella, todo este tiempo… nunca estuve solo,-dijo triste, y sin que se diera cuenta varias lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos-mis padres siempre me amaron, mi héroe es mi padre, nunca estuve solo, no ya no más, ya no estaré solo, nunca más porque tengo… una hermana-cuando dijo hermana una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y poco a poco se quedó dormido.

CON NARUKO.

Naruko se despertó temprano, y sonrió, se levantó, se metió al baño y disfruto de ese momento de paz. Al poco rato salió.

Naruko-ah!... qué bonito día,… el día perfecto para un combate…-dijo mientras salía del baño con una toalla enrollada atrás de su cuerpo.

Ella se acercó a la mochila que había dejado en el piso cerca de su nuevo armario, y saco toda la ropa que necesitaría y sus armas ninja.

Ella se comenzó a vestir se colocó unas botas de color negro como las de sakura que llegan muy cerca de su rodilla, un pantalón negro con unas pequeñas franjas naranja a los lados. Una playera negra con el símbolo uzumaki atrás de color rojo. Y después se colocó la misma capa que empieza en la cintura naranja con las llamas negras solo que esta traía dos sellos iguales uno a cada lado. Después de eso se colocó unas armas escondidas en los brazos se las ato fuerte para que no se caigan durante el combate, después se puso una chaqueta con los mismos colores que la de Naruto, con la diferencia que las mangas estaban dobladas para mostrar un poco de brazo, después se colocó unos guantes como los de kakashi solo que negros, Se abrocho la chaqueta pero dejó abierta la parte de su vientre, se ató en la pierna izquierda donde guardaba sus shuriken, y se colocó en la parte trasera, la bolsa café donde llevaba todo el equipamiento que un shinobi debe llevar, y junto a ella se colocó una bolsa igual solo que de color naranja, que a simple vista se pierde con el resto de la ropa. Y para terminar se recogió el cabello en dos coletas y se colocó la bandana de konoha en la frente como Naruto y dejo que su copete un poco largo la cubriera.

Naruko-bien… estoy lista-dijo mientras se veía al espejo y sonrió estilo Naruto

Cuando bajo fue kurama, venia tras ella y salió de la casa, justo cuando cerró la puerta.

Naruto-buenos días… onne-chan-dijo mientras saludaba con la mano

Naruko-buenos días, Naruto nii-san-dijo feliz devolviendo el saludo

Naruto-lista para la pelea,-dijo más en afirmación que en pregunta-espero que puedas seguir mi ritmo

Naruko-si estoy lista, jajá-dijo y rio-claro que pudo seguir tu ritmo.

Y así los dos comenzaron a correr por los tejados y sin que se dieran cuenta estaban riendo y compitiendo entre sí, cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento se encontraron con algo sorprendente kakashi había llegado temprano y se encontraba de pie justo en el centro del campo leyendo su libro.

Kakashi-ya llegaron…. Naruto si quieres puedes ir a sentarte con los otros-dijo mientras con la mano libre señalaba un grupo de árboles en los cuales se podía ver que se encontraban, tsunade sentada con un poco de sake junto a ella, shizune abrazando a tonton sentada cerca de tsunade, en una rama del árbol se encontraba jiraya sentado y por ultimo sakura solo estaba de pie junto al árbol.

Naruto-wooooo…ya llegaron todos-dijo mientras los observaba-buena suerte hermanita-dijo mientras comenzaba a correr en la dirección donde se encontraban los demás.

Naruko-claro nii-san-dijo feliz

Kakashi-bien… las reglas son simples, usted tiene dos opciones pelear conmigo hasta el medio día o derrotarme antes del mediodía, además de que no puedes usar ni el modo sennin ni el chakra del kyubi intencionalmente-dijo mientras ya comenzaba a guardar su libro.

Naruko-¡QUE!-grito sorprendida-bueno lo acepto, con una condición kakashi-sensei-dijo más feliz

Kakashi-¿Cuál condición?-pregunto un poco preocupado-nada de apuestas sobre ver mi rostro- dijo un poco alarmado.

Naruko-jajá… no kakashi sensei, mi condición es… que no deje que la pelea se corta, que me quiero divertir-dijo feliz

Kakashi-me parece bien…-dijo destapándose el ojo izquierdo-ya que contigo, me tengo que tomar las cosas más enserio… ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo serio

Naruko-claro que lo recuerdo, ir con intención de matar-dijo seria-kakashi-sensei prepárese que le tengo preparadas muchas sorpresas.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Kakashi-exacto, esta lista… ¡YA!-dijo como orden

Entonces la pelea comenzó.


End file.
